


Cheesy bro date to paris? more like strider goop pile haha

by Keeblo



Series: Basically the best couple in all of the land [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Couple, M/M, bro date, christmas shit, cutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeblo/pseuds/Keeblo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re not entirely sure how this all developed, but you’re pretty sure it had something to do with the stupid antlers he put on your head and the pure sentimental look he gave you while you guys sat on the floor.</p><p>Okay, and maybe you should’ve seen this coming.</p><p>But it’s not your fault. His new cologne was too tempting and the alcohol, not a lot or else his dad would have killed you, in the eggnog all seemed to draw it together.</p><p>But hey, you’re not complaining. And you wouldn’t have it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheesy bro date to paris? more like strider goop pile haha

**Author's Note:**

> it was going to be smut but then i gave up and just wanted to finish it uwu sorry friendies

"Do we really have to dress up for this?" Dirk is giving you that stare, the shut-the-fuck-up-and-listen-to-your-elders look. And if it weren’t for the fact that you’re going over to your best bros christmas party looking like a damn god came down and blessed you with immense sexiness you would have fought going more.

"Hurry up or we’re going to be late." Your bro throws a smuppet at you before exiting the apartment. You shake your head because he is so stupid, you still have a good hour before you need to be there. And bro just wants to see Mr. Egbert anyway. But you pull on your dress shoes - god they’re classy as fuck - and throw a scarf on along with your shades.

Outside snow falls to the ground steadily. Ah snow, something you’ve grown quite fond of since moving up here to Washington. Bro’s waiting in the car, hidden behind tinted windows. You lock the door behind you and shrug your hands into your pockets as you walk through ankle deep snow.

The inside of the car is already warm. Bro has a pack of cigarettes in his hand and he offers you one as you climb in. Sighing, you take one from the carton and roll the window down some as you find the pack of matches on the dashboard and light up. Bro pulls out as you take a drag.

He stopped wearing his shades a while back but you guess you haven’t run the habit off yet, and maybe you haven’t gotten used to seeing those orange eyes always looking around so tired at the world. And sometimes you wonder if that’s how you look behind dark shades.

The car ride to John’s is quiet save the few christmas tunes that filter in over the radio. Houses decorated in lights and ornaments slide by in bursts of color as they drive, coloring the snow like watercolor.

And finally they’re in front of John’s house, large and bright with color. Bro offers a breath mint before they leave the car and head up the porch. The usual doorbell is replaced with a Christmas carol followed by John opening the door wearing dark trousers, a blue dress shirt, and a rudolph themed tie. You just manage to surpress the upward twitch of your lips into a smile and instead give an amused smirk.

"Nice tie Egbert." John smiles at you with bright blue eyes and prominant front teeth like always.

"Thanks Dave! You look nice, that red looks good on you." John laughs so warmly you’re surprised you haven’t melted into a pile of Strider goop on his door step. He motions for you and your bro to come in and shuts the door behind you guys.

"Hello David, it’s good to see you could make it." Rose walks up to you wearing a stylish red dress, black rose patterns lining the belt and thin layers of lace on the pencil skirt; all held up by the collar that wraps around her slender neck and has a braided fabric rope leading to the top of the dress. You’re impressed. Kanaya must have been saving that one up for a while.

You nod and give her a hug. When you pull back a mass of energy aka Jade is hurling herself towards you. You barely manage to catch her, her momentum pulling you in a circle.

"Dave! It’s so good to see you!" Her bright green eyes stare up at you from behind oval glasses.

"Good to see you to Harley." Her mountain of dark brown hair is pulled into a messy bun on the top of her head and she wears a large christmas sweater with leggings. "Haven’t been causing a bunch of problems have you?" She laughs and shakes her head. "What about your dog." She howls with laughter.

John grins widely at you and you just know that those two are such cousins.

"David." You turn to see Mr. Egbert, in nice clothes like John’s, but without a hat or pipe. Odd for the geezer.

"Mr. Egbert." He gives you a firm handshake, startling you when he pulls you into a bear hug.

"Glad you could make it!" You nod, still catching your breath. Bro appears from wherever he was and hugs Mr. Egbert. They smile at each other and you give a suspicious look; Bro flips you off from Mr. Egbert’s back.

"So Dave," you jump when John claps your shoulder, "what do you say you and me go get something to drink and catch up?" His eyes seem to sparkle and christ you are turning into a teenage girl.

"Since you seem to be wetting yourself by my mere presence I guess we can." John sticks his tongue out and flicks you. You flick him back. "But let me set these gifts down first." You can feel the noiret’s gaze as you walk over to the christmas tree and set the gifts with names scrawled out on pieces of paper taped to the wrapping paper.

"You’re a dork Dave." You give an amused snort and follow John to the kitchen. It’s cozy in the open space and there’s food and bunches of desserts everywhere. John has disappeared somewhere when you go to look back at him.

"John?" You turn around and don’t see him. You’re ready to walk back out into the living room when something is forced onto your head and John’s laughing wildly as he steps back to inspect his work. "What the? John why did you put reindeer antlers on me?"

John continues laughing for a moment. “Because you seem so — so not fun! I thought it’d help you lighten up.” He snickers again. “You look great with ‘em Dave.” And he winks before prancing - god damn prancing - over to the counter and grabbing two cups.

"What is it?" He hands you one.

"Eggnog." He sips at his own and looks up, an off white coating his top lip. You run your thumb over the mess and lick it off your thumb. John watches you with curiously.

"It’s good." John smiles at you.

"I know." And you both go back out to the living room where everyone is chatting lightly. Somehow you guys end up on the couch drinking eggnog and catching up. At a little past nine Mr. Egbert calls everyone to the kitchen to get food. Everyone gets food then piles out to the living room to the dining room table. People talk, catch up, tell stories or jokes. And when everyone’s had their fill and sleep tugs at the corners of eyes people start to leave.

Bro tells you not to wait up and leaves somewhere with Mr. Egbert. Rose and Kanaya leave a little later saying something about classes, making sure to take their gifts, leaving you and John alone.

For a while you guys just talk some more, eating some stuff, drinking a little more eggnog. But then you guys are sitting under the tree and unwrapping presents with your names on them.

John hands you a small, squarish thing. When you open it you find it’s a CD.

"I made some stuff for you. I thought maybe it’d inspire you to make something or you can use them with your stuff if you like." And John laughs so warm-heartedly it makes you want to gush.

"Alright Egghead. Perfect." You move your thumb over the surface of the plastic case and give a small grin. Only for John. "Now yours." And you hand him the totally ironic card of the dog on a skateboard.

"Wow Dave, so Christmas-y." But he opens it regardless, eyes widening when he pulls out the plane tickets to Paris. "Dave, I, I don’t know what to say." You can feel your neck and ears burn.

"No need to say anything John. But I know how much of a cheesy romantic you are and thought I’d buy you some tickets for you and your special someone." Your heart clenches a little at the thought but you keep a calm facade.

John crawls forward and hugs you tight, managing to knock the antler clean off of your head, and nearly suffocating you. You pat and rubs his back until he pulls away. His eyes have just a thin layer of moisture. When he sits back on his heels he wipes at his eyes and stares at the tickets.

"I’m really happy about this Dave but, uh. I don’t really have anyone to go with." You raise an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Really? Your Egbert charm wasn’t enough to get the ladies to drop their panties on the spot to go out on a lunch date with you to get sandwiches and dainty little finger foods?" John laughs again, shaking his head.

"Guess not huh?" His blue eyes lock with yours. "But uh, I do have a best bro that maybe would like to travel with me to Paris on a cheesy, romantic bro date?" You falter for half a second before a grin breaks over your features. You stand.

John follows suit and stands. Light from the fireplace flickers and casts shadows over his face. You step forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. His cologne, it’s new. Nevermind that. You nod your head and pull him into a hug, giving him a slight noogie.

"Bro date? Sounds like a great idea." And maybe your heart does a little skip at that. You pull back and look over his features. He’s still smiling that beautiful toothy smile.

John’s hand moves slowly to your shades, slipping them down and off of your nose. You blink a few times when they’re completely removed. The world looks so much more vivid. John’s eyes are mesmerizing. Bits of orange flick across his iris where the fire reflects. You bring a hand up and cup his jaw. Breath him in. John.

He moves next, pulling you down by your neck slowly until your lips touch. At first it’s just a little peck that dissolves into the slow movement of skin on skin. You feel warm and tingly inside and you suspect some of it is the alcohol and the other is your inner teenage girl squealing.

When you pull away his smell lingers; so does the heat. You smile at John and he smiles back. Later you go outside and smoke, watching the snow dance and fall to the ground. John joins you and takes a puff off of your cigarette. He coughs a little but laughs it off and tries again. It’s a gross habit you’d rather not get him into.

Two days later you guys are on a plane that lands in Paris. You go to your hotel room - finely furnished - and get comfortable. You guys sight see and maybe kiss a few more times including doing the cliche kissing on the Eiffel tower.

When you guys get back to the US you spend more time together. Maybe cuddle a lot more too. Neither of you announce an official relationship until New Year’s when Rose announces her and Kanaya’s engagement (she may have said that they’re not the only new couple and everyone looks to you and John who practically sit in your own world).

Then it’s official. It’s a sweet ride from there and you end up helping John move into your apartment while he finishes school. Sweet indeed.


End file.
